


Let's...

by orphan_account



Series: Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fictober, Fluff, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Destiel poem for fictober





	Let's...

‘Let’s get a beer,’ Dean said, throwing an arm around Cas’s shoulders.

Both of them fresh from the hunt, Dean too wired to sleep, and Cas not sleeping at all.

Dean’s presence was warm, so Cas was glad to go with him.

‘Let’s wash up first,’ Cas said, and Dean grinned.

 

‘Let’s go see a movie,’ Dean said, looping his arm through Cas’s.

A rare day off, both of them hanging around the bunker. Cas would have stayed where he was,

but Dean’s presence was warm, so Cas was glad to go with him.

‘Let’s get popcorn,’ Cas said, and Dean grinned.

 

‘Let’s go to bed,’ Dean said, wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist.

Dusk had fallen, both of them weary from research. Cas would have stayed up,

but Dean’s presence was warm, so Cas was glad to go with him.

‘Let’s get more blankets,’ Cas said, and Dean grinned.

 

‘Let’s get a bigger bed,’ Dean said, entwining his fingers with Cas’s.

Both of them aching from another night cramped in together. Cas didn’t mind,

because Dean’s presence was warm, and Cas was glad to go with him.

‘Let’s get another nightstand,’ Cas said, and Dean grinned.

 

‘Let’s get these bastards,’ Dean said, passing Cas his blade.

Finally tracking down their prey, both of them itching to go. Cas would have gone alone,

but Dean’s presence was warm, so Cas was glad to go with him.

‘Let’s get more bullets,’ Cas said, and Dean grinned.

 

‘Let’s stop falling for dumb traps,’ Dean said, leaning heavily against Cas.

Both of them injured and bleeding. Cas’s wounds were already healing,

but Dean’s presence was warm, so Cas was glad to stay with him.

‘Let’s get you better,’ Cas said, and Dean grinned.

 

‘Let’s go for dinner,’ Dean said, squeezing Cas’s hands.

It had been days since they’d had time alone together. Cas had missed it,

since Dean’s presence was warm, and Cas wanted to be with him.

‘Let’s get something nice,’ Cas said, and Dean grinned.

 

‘Let’s get married,’ Dean said, getting down on one knee.

Both of them fuzzy from drink, and full from the food. Cas joined him on one knee,

because Dean’s presence was warm, and Cas was thrilled to be with him.

‘Let’s get married,’ Cas said, and Dean grinned.


End file.
